


Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart

by rboudreau



Series: Boyfriends [1]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Confessions, Drunk Dialing, Drunken Flirting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rboudreau/pseuds/rboudreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie picks up a drunk Zach from a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Zankie fic. I think the fandom needed to focus on something other than real life Zankie, so I wrote this.

Zach laughed. “Frankie? Fraaaaankieeee! You’re not here. Where arrrre you?” he slurred.

Frankie pulled his phone away from his ear, glancing at the screen, and placing it back to answer. “Zach? Are you drunk?”

“Frankie, man, you gotta….you gotta come to this party.” He took a large sip of the beer in his other hand. “C’mere. I miss you.”

Frankie looked at his friends for a second before getting up and walking into another room. “Zach, you know I’m hanging out with my friends tonight. You’re supposed to be doing the same thing. How much have you had to drink?”

Zach shrugged, taking another sip of his beer. “Frankie, come hang out with me. Miss you. Just come’ere.”

“Did you drive tonight?”

“My friend drove me.”

Frankie sighed. “Alright. Listen to me, okay, Zach? I’m gonna come pick you up. I want you to go drink some water. Can you do that for me baby?"

Zach grinned, leaning heavily against the wall. "I like when you call me baby."

He groaned internally, running his hand down his face. "Go drink some water for me, okay? I'll be there soon."

"Kay. Hurry. I miss you."

Frankie pressed the 'end' button and looked at the phone for a minute. He shook his head and headed back out to where his friends were sitting on the couch. He gave them an apologetic look.

"I've gotta go pick up Zach."

Lauren gave him a look. "Frankie."

He ignored her tone, picking his keys up off the table. "He's drunk. Don't give me that look. I'll be back in an hour or so. You guys can stay if you want."

***

Frankie pulled up outside the house the party was being held at. He parked his car and got out, heading to the door. By the volume of the music playing inside, he doubted anyone would hear the doorbell, so he just walked right into the house. Luckily it wasn't that big of a house, so he hoped he wouldn't have too hard of a time trying to find Zach. 

He barely made it past the doorway of the next room, squeezing past people crowded together, before someone stopped him.

"Yo! You're that Frankie guy that was on TV with Zach!" 

Frankie smiled politely at the guy in front of him. "That's me. Nice to meet you. I'm actually looking for Zach. Have you seen him?"

The guy nodded. "Dude's been talking about you all night. He's in the kitchen. C'mon."

He found himself smiling over the fact that Zach had been talking about him and followed the guy through the house. 

They finally get to the kitchen and Frankie sighed, his mood dropping a little as he watched Zach obviously flirting with some girl. 

"Yo Zach Attack," Frankie's pseudo-tour guide called out. Zach looked up and took a second to focus on who called his name. He quickly focused on Frankie and grinned widely.

"Fraaaankie! You're here!" 

He pulled away from the girl he'd been flirting with and stumbled his way over, draping himself over Frankie and causing them both to step backwards a couple steps. Frankie steadied them, holding Zach up.

"I thought I told you to drink some water," Frankie said disapprovingly. 

Zach buried his face in Frankie's neck. "Couldn't find any, so I had 'nother beer."

"That's what sinks are for, Zachary."

He giggled. "You're so smart, Frankie."

Frankie sighed, finding this drunken Zach adorable despite everything. Zach wrapped a heavy arm around Frankie's shoulders and looked at the still nameless guy who'd brought Frankie here.

"This's m'boyfriend," Zach slurred, holding onto Frankie. "We were on TV t'gether."

Frankie groaned, putting a hand over Zach's mouth. The guy laughed and nodded encouragingly at Zach.

"I know, dude. You've been talking about him all night."

He sighed. "Why can't you call me your boyfriend when you're sober, you fruit loop dingus?" Zach started giggling, apparently finding that hilarious. "I'm gonna take him home. Thanks," he added to the other guy. 

He dropped his hand from Zach's mouth and held onto him while leading him through the house. 

"You takin' me home?"

Frankie shook his head. "It's late. I'm taking you back to my hotel. I don't want you to wake up your family."

"You're so nice, Frankie. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Frankie felt his heart lurch a little. "Why don't we talk about that when you're a little more sober, okay, baby?"

Zach leaned his head down to rest on Frankie's shoulder, making Frankie have to support his weight some more. "I like when you call me baby."

When they finally get out of the house and to Frankie's car, Frankie opened the door for him and helped him in, buckling him up. Zach looked up at him, expression glazed over. He sighed, brushing his thumb across Zach's cheek.

"You're lucky I love you," he said softly.

Zach nodded up at him, his hand finding Frankie's wrist. "I know."

***

Frankie pushed open his hotel room door as soon as the little light turned green. He stuck his foot in the way as he maneuvered himself and Zach into the room. He noticed his friends were still sitting on the couch and swore under his breath. He led Zach over to the armchair, dropping him heavily onto it. He went over to the mini fridge in the room and grabbed a bottle of water, bringing it back over and handing it to Zach.

“Drink,” he commanded. Zach took the bottle, unscrewed the cap, and took a long sip. Frankie crouched down in front of him, unlacing his shoes and pulling them off.

“Why didn’t you bring him back to his house?” Lauren asked.

Frankie sighed. “It’s like 2 in the morning. I didn’t want to wake his family.”

“So you put yourself on babysitting duty?”

He doesn’t answer, instead working to get Zach’s coat off from around his body. 

Zach looked up at Frankie, eyes glazed over and smiling. “All done,” he said, handing Frankie the empty water bottle in his hand. 

Frankie grinned, taking it from him. “That’s good, baby. Thank you.” 

Zach wrapped his fingers around Frankie’s wrist and leaned into his space. “M’sorry,” he whispered. “Didn’t wanna meet your friends like this. Jus’ wanted to be with you.”

Frankie’s eyes softened. He took Zach’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Hey. It’s okay. Don’t worry about my friends. They’re gonna love you no matter what, cause I love you.” He glanced over his shoulder at Lauren and Paul and then back at Zach. “I’m glad you’re here, okay?”

He nodded, giving Frankie a dopey smile. “I jus’ couldn’t stop thinkin’ ‘bout you all night. I missed you. Y’don’t wanna be m’boyfriend anymore.”

“That’s not true, Zach.” He squeezed his hand gently. “I told you, we’ll talk about it when you’re sober, okay? Let’s get you into bed, yeah?”

“Can we cuddle?”

Frankie lifted him off the chair and gave him a smile. “Yea, baby. Whatever you want.”

He led Zach into the next room and laid him down on the bed. He pulled the blanket over him and started to leave the room.

“I thought we were gonna cuddle,” Zach protested.

“We will,” Frankie said. “I’m just gonna goodbye to my friends. I’ll be right back.”

He exited the room and went to sit beside his friends on the couch, avoiding their gaze. “Sorry,” he said quietly.

Lauren sighed. “I just want you to be careful. He’s your weak spot. You had the ‘don’t fall for straight guys’ rule in place for a reason, sweetie.”

“It’s not like I did it on purpose. He’s just...he just needs some time.”

She stood up and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Just be careful,” she repeated. “I love you to death. I want to love him too. But if he rips your heart into pieces, I’m not gonna hesitate to rip his balls off and shove them down his throat.”

Frankie can’t help but to laugh. “Thank you, Rose.” He bid them goodnight and headed back into the bedroom as the door closed behind them.

He climbed in beside Zach, pulling the blanket over his body and cuddling up to Zach’s back. Zach was mostly asleep, but shifted backwards to reverse spoon Frankie. He ran a hand through Zach’s hair and kissed the back of his neck lightly, then slowly fell asleep with Zach in his arms.

***

The next morning, Frankie found himself on his back with Zach’s head resting on his chest and his brown hair in his mouth and up his nose. He raised a hand to flatten Zach’s hair away and noticed the spot of drool beneath Zach’s mouth on Frankie’s shirt. He grimaced and muttered to himself once more that Zach was lucky he loved him.

Zach began to wake up about ten minutes later. His head was pounding, his mouth was dry, and he had to pee like a mother fucker. He paused after realizing he wasn’t alone in the bed and forced his brain to cooperate and remember what had happened the night before. He vaguely recalled dialing Frankie’s number and Frankie agreeing to come get him, but he didn’t remember much after that. 

“Sorry,” Zach croaked. He cleared his throat, groaning as that set off the throbbing in his head.

“For what?” Frankie asked.

“Being the biggest douchebag in the entire world and making you come get me, for starters.” 

Frankie sighed, running his hand reassuringly through Zach’s hair and down his back. “It’s fine.”

“It’s not. It was totally lame. I don’t even know why I did it.”

Frankie remained quiet for a moment before speaking. “You said you couldn’t stop thinking about me. And that you wanted to be with me. Asked me to be your boyfriend a few times.”

Zach groaned, but he definitely remembered saying something like that while heavily intoxicated. “Can we get coffee before you force me to evaluate my sexuality this early?”

He held back a smile. “I don’t know, baby, you were pretty insistent last night. Drunk you was pretty determined to be my boyfriend.”

“Drunk me is a slut,” he argued. He sat up slowly and pushed the heels of his palms against his eyes. “Hungover me needs coffee before he makes any kind of homosexual dating proposals.”

Frankie laughed and sat up, too, pressing a kiss against Zach’s shoulder. “Coffee it is, then.”

***

After making Zach a cup of coffee and getting him some ibuprofen, Frankie stood behind him, rubbing his neck soothingly.

“How’s your headache?” he mumbled, dropping a kiss beneath his ear.

Zach shrugged, leaning back into his touch. "It'll pass. S'not my first hangover."

Frankie nodded and moved to sit beside Zach on the couch. He watched him for a little bit as Zach drank his coffee in silence, still trying to shake off his hangover. He fiddled with the fabric of his pants, deciding he wasn't sure he wanted to have eye contact with Zach for the conversation they were going to have. 

"So..." Frankie started. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Zach tense up, but he pushed on. "I think it's time we talked."

"Frankie," Zach said.

"I know this isn't something you want to think about, and that you want to go back to how everything was before the show. But Zach...I think it says something that when you're drunk and lonely, I'm the one that you call. It means something that you ask me to be your boyfriend when you're too drunk to have all your walls up."

Zach ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "I don't...I don't know what you want me to say here."

"I want you to talk to me like you did last night. If you want to be with me, then say it."

"It's not that simple, Frankie."

"Who said it had to be simple?" He looked up at Zach and reached out to grab his hand. "You had no problem acting like my boyfriend in the House. I know things are different now. And I know that you're not ready to tell the whole world about your feelings for me, and that's okay. But I'm willing to deal with all that to be with you, because you make me really happy."

"You make me happy too, Frankie," Zach answered, focusing on the easiest part of Frankie's speech.

Frankie scooted closer until he could cuddle into Zach's side like he used to at the House. He rested his temple against Zach's shoulder and played with his hands, unlacing and relacing them slowly. "I was terrified the first time I had serious feelings for a guy. I didn't know why I wasn't thinking about girls the same way. And I was scared of acting on anything because I didn't know how my family would feel."

Zach chewed on his bottom lip and let himself be comforted by Frankie's touch. "You've told me that before."

"Yea." The silence was heavy around them, and Frankie tightened his grasp on Zach's hand. "I tried to be straight for a long time. Being with girls...it made me feel good to make them feel good. For a while, I thought maybe I could just keep it up forever. But then when I was finally with a guy, I realized what I'd been missing out on. And I knew I could either embrace it and be happy, or keep ignoring it and just be okay.”

Zach let out a short humorless laugh. “And if everyone hates me because I’m fucking another dude?”

“Who says you’d be the one doing the fucking?” Frankie teased. He received a real laugh from Zach and grinned, leaning in to kiss his cheek softly. He leaned his forehead against Zach and closed his eyes, soaking in the content feeling he had. “I’m not trying to force you into a relationship, babe. I love you so much. But I want you to be happy. Whether that’s with me or with a girl...that’s something only you can decide.”

Zach leaned into Frankie, cuddling into him just like he used to. “Can we just go back to the House and ignore the real world?”

“I wish we could.”

Frankie dragged his fingers through Zach’s hair as he sipped his coffee, each trying to figure out what to say next. Zach drained his coffee and put the cup down, returning to sitting close beside Frankie.

“What if...y’know my mom...I’m not so sure she--”

Frankie squeezed his hand reassuringly and cut him off. “I’ll still be right here to help you figure everything out. Whatever you tell her, if she doesn’t approve, I’ll still be here for you. You’re not going through any of this alone.”

Zach sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Why does this shit have to be so complicated? Why can’t I just be with you without it being a big deal?”

“If it were easy, we’d have to find something else to complicate our lives.” Frankie rested his head on Zach's shoulder. "If you choose to act on your feelings for me, it's gonna be hard. Some of your friends and family, people you don't even know, are probably going to hate you. Just for falling in love with another guy. And if you don't act on it, you're going to spend the rest of your life wondering what would have happened if you did. Either way, it's not easy. And I wish I could make it easy for you, Zach, I really do. But all I can do is tell you I love you and promise to be your best friend no matter what you want to do." 

Zach leaned into him, closing his eyes to block everything out. “Can we go to Africa and build schools for kids and then just never come back? We can fly to Germany after and fuck everywhere and just pretend no one else exists.”

Frankie laughed and nodded. “You just tell me when and I’ll have my bags packed faster than you can finish asking.” He turned and bit playfully at Zach’s neck, eliciting a loud giggle from him. “But if you want to fuck…”

“Frankie!” Zach squealed, giggling as he tried squirming away. Frankie grinned and continued to kiss and bite at Zach’s neck while attempting to pin him down on the couch.

“C’mon,” he whispered, flicking his tongue out to lick beneath Zach’s ear. “You just suggested we fuck everywhere in Germany. Let’s just pretend we’re in Germany.” He kissed Zach’s collarbone, his throat, over his heart, and grinded down against him. Zach giggled, squealing Frankie’s name, and gasped as Frankie managed to press him down against the couch and straddle him, grinding some more while peppering kisses along Zach’s skin.

It felt strangely reminiscent of a couple moments in the House, and Zach took a sharp breath on one grind and grabbed Frankie’s hips. “ _Frankie_ ,”

Frankie stopped and looked up at Zach, grinning at him knowingly. “Are you hard?”

He tossed an arm across his face in embarrassment. Frankie leaned down, pressing one last kiss against Zach’s neck.

“I love you,” Frankie said quietly.

Zach lifted his arm off his face and wrapped it around Frankie’s waist as they cuddled together. “I love you too, Frankie.”

Frankie shifted his head to look up at Zach from his place on his chest. He watched Zach’s eyes flick down to Frankie’s mouth and back up a few times. When Zach closed the distance between them, their lips pressed together, Frankie felt like his heart might explode. Before he could even respond to the kiss, Zach pulled back, giving Frankie a nervous look.

“Sorry, I--”

Frankie shook his head quickly, leaning up to join their lips together again. Zach made a contented noise and kissed him back, and all Frankie could think was that there was no doubt in his mind that he was in love with Zach Rance. One of Zach’s hands wrapped around the back of his neck, holding him in place, and Frankie had to remind himself that Zach was new to all of this, and probably wouldn’t react that well if Frankie decided to just go for broke and fuck him like he wanted to.

After a couple minutes of slow lip brushes, Frankie teased his tongue along Zach’s bottom lip. Zach giggled and pulled back. Frankie pouted playfully, but smiled widely after remembering that Zach just let him kiss him on the lips for the first time.

“See, if you would’ve just done that in the House, we could’ve progressed to having sex already.”

Zach laughed. “Frankie.”

Frankie shrugged. “Or at the very least, blowjobs.” He kissed Zach’s cheek, his heart beating fast at Zach’s embarrassed giggles.

“Dude,” Zach said, grabbing Frankie’s hand and pulling it to rest over his heart. “Feel how fast my heart is going right now.”

Frankie grinned, feeling his heart racing beneath his fingers. “Mine is too.”

He laid back down on Zach, putting his head where his hand had just been so he could hear Zach’s heart beating. He held Zach’s right hand, stroking his thumb across the back, while Zach’s other hand rubbed Frankie’s back. They remained cuddled together for a while, Zach occasionally pressing a kiss against the top of Frankie’s head and Frankie doing the same to Zach’s chest.

About ten minutes later, right when Frankie had been about to drift off into a nap, Zach cleared his throat and tightened his hold on Frankie’s hand.

“I don’t...I don’t know if I’m ready for the whole...boyfriends thing, yet,” he said hesitantly.

Frankie frowned a little, but he shook it off, nuzzling into Zach’s neck. “I told you I wasn’t trying to rush you into a relationship.”

“I just...I mean, obviously I want to be your boyfriend, dude, like, who wouldn’t? But…”

“But you’re not ready for the whole world to know you’re with a guy when you’re not even completely sure about your feelings yourself,” Frankie finished.

“I’m sure about my feelings for you,” Zach said. “I’ve been sure about that for months. I just don’t even know what I am. I’ve gotta figure some shit out. You deserve a boyfriend who’s got his life in order.”

“Aw, baby, you really do love me,” Frankie teased. Zach’s face heated up a little, but Frankie gave him a short kiss on the lips and looked at him seriously. “I don’t care if you want to call us boyfriends or friends, or whatever. Just as long as I’ve got you.”

Zach smiled at him. “You’ve got me.” His stomach flipped at the happy look in Frankie’s eye and he laughed a little. “Besides, I know you’re going to call me your boyfriend to your family anyway.”

He laughed and shrugged innocently. “Like I could keep anything from Ari if I tried. She’ll probably know before I tell her, anyway.” He brought Zach’s hand up to his mouth, kissing his knuckles lightly. “So, not-boyfriend, what do you say to a lunch date?”

Zach bit his lip. “A real date?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep my hands to myself….until we’re alone again.” He raised an eyebrow at him. “So...Yes? No? Stay inside and let me take advantage of you instead?” 

Zach giggled. “I get to pick where we’re going.”

Frankie rolled his eyes playfully. “High maintenance already. I’ve got my work cut out for me.” Zach pushed him jokingly, and Frankie fell back onto the opposite side of the couch dramatically.

“I’m dating a drama queen,” he said, sitting up and scratching his neck.

Frankie quickly moved in to kiss Zach’s neck. “Bet you never thought the drama queen you’d end up dating would have a penis,” he quipped. Zach groaned and questioned why he always ended up giving into Frankie in the end. Frankie grabbed his jaw, turning his head to kiss him until he felt dizzy from lack of air.

Oh. Right. That’s why.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/critique you are willing to give me. Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [ be-your-own-anchor5](http://www.be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com)


End file.
